Savior
by ErinBear1994
Summary: One-shot of Raphael and Lana. Fluffy and serious at the same time.


**Hi everyone! This one-shot was requested by Amy Hamato **** thanks so much for the idea girl! I hope you guys like it. Read and review please!**

"Get away from me!"

Raph snaps his head towards the scream and quickly runs to the edge of the building.

"Help! Anyone! Please!"

Raph watches as four men surround a woman clutching her purse to her chest. His eyes narrow at the knives in their hands before he jumps down onto the fire escape to get a closer look.

"Come on babe, just make this easy…"

The man speaking is about six feet tall dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. His friends snicker as they close in on her. Raph looks at the woman who has a scared expression on her face and is clutching her bag to her chest. She's pretty, mid twenties, and has a tight black dress on. Raph looks her over figuring she'd been at the club a few blocks away and they creeps followed her down the street.

"All we want is your purse darling…and maybe you. Depends on how you behave."

Raph rolls his eyes before silently slipping to the ground behind them. He examines their positions before picking out their weak spots and moving in. She backs up against the alley wall before throwing her purse at their feet.

"There. Leave me alone."

They look down at it before the leader of the group smirks showing off his missing front tooth.

"Thanks babe, but I'm more interested in your dress right now."

Her eyes go wide in fright and Raph attacks. He quickly disarms them and knocks the goons out. He punches the leader in the face sending a tooth flying and blood flying onto his shirt. Raph smirks as he watches the man falls in a heap on the concrete. The woman lets out a small scream making Raph disappear further into the shadows not realizing he still had her purse. Her eyes rapidly examine the bodies in the alley before looking around.

"…hello?"

Raph stares at her before moving closer.

"Are you there? Thank you so much for saving me…"

She takes a shaky step from the wall and continues to look around for her savior. Raph watches her and slowly moves towards her while still staying out of sight.

"Are you there?"

She looks around again before smiling sadly.

"Well whoever you were, thank you for saving me…"

Raph clutches the purse in his hands before mentally cursing himself.

"Yer welcome."

Her eyes snap to the dark part of the alley where Raph is. She smiles slightly and takes a step closer.

"Why're you in the dark? You saved my life…you deserve to be thanked properly."

Raph sighs before speaking.

"No need…yeah shouldn't be walkin alone at night."

She nods before looking around the ground.

"You're so right. It was incredibly stupid…do you know where my purse is?"

Raph looks down at the brown leather bag in his hands and groans.

"Yeah."

She looks up and smiles.

"…do you have it?"

"…yes."

"Can I have it?"

Raph examines his position in the alley trying to figure a way out, but soon realizes she's standing in front of his escape route. He curses quickly after realizing he'll have to show himself to her no matter what he does. Her voice makes him snap his attention back to her.

"Mr…?"

"Raphael."

She smiles and nods before trying to see him through the gloomy light.

"I don't bite. Promise."

Her chuckle lights up the alley making Raph smirk slightly. He squares his shoulders before slowly stepping out of the darkness with the purse outstretched in his hand. He keeps his eyes on the ground before looking up when he's directly in front of her. His eyes slowly go up and when they reach her face he can see the horror in her eyes.

"Wait-"

He winces at her scream and quickly jumps back when she grabs her purse from his hands.

"Oh my god! What are you?!"

Raph looks at her before setting his jaw and looking at her coldly. The disgust on her face hurts him deeply, but he masks his pain with his normal uncaring look.

"You're a freak! I was better off with those wannabe rapists!"

Raph winces at her words before jumping over her head and slipping up the fire escape. When he gets to the top he watches her run out of the alley and disappear into the night.

He sits on the edge of the building for almost an hour before slowly getting up and heading home. As he runs across the rooftops his thoughts drift to all the times he'd been called a freak or an abomination to his face. When the Shredder called him and his brothers that, he never took it personally. That guy was crazy, but when random people on the street said it, especially the ones they saved, the words hurt a lot more. Raph stops and takes a deep breath before punching the brick wall on the roof.

"Fuck."

He rubs his face before looking out at the city. It was beautiful here. Not in a traditional way though…this was his home. He loved it here. Raph takes a sigh before heading down to the alley. He slips into the garage and rides the elevator down before walking out into the seemingly empty lair.

"Hello?"

"Raph?"

He looks up and sees Lana sitting at the dinner table.

"Hey Lana…where is everybody?"

She sips on her drink before going back to her book.

"Mikey and Lexi are on a date, Donnie is at the junkyeahrd, and Leo went out with Splinter and April."

Raph nods and digs through the fridge before throwing some leftovers in the microwave.

"Why aren't you out?"

"With who? You were gone and I didn't want to go drink tea."

Raph chuckles and shrugs.

"Gotcha."

He leans against the counter and watches his food spin as it heats up. Lana stares at him before putting down her book. His shoulders are tensed and his head is hung low.

"Raph?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Lana continues to watch him before finishing her beer. She slowly stands and grabs a few more before popping the tops on two of them.

"Here."

Raph looks at the bottle in her hand warily before taking it and finishing half of it right away.

"Wow…rough night?"

He grunts in response before grabbing his food and sitting down at the table. Lana sits adjacent from him and goes back to her book leaving them in silence for a while until he grabs her other beer and drinking it. Lana glances at Raph waiting for him to say something, but he continues to eat silently.

"Have you ever read this?"

"What?"

"The Great Gatsby."

"That's yeah favorite book right?"

She nods and smiles. Raph looks at it before taking another bite of his food.

"Isn't the book about a rich guy trying to get the girl?"

Lana smiles and nods.

"You just described a lot of books, but yes, this book fits that profile."

"What's so good about it?"

"I just really like the characters. An unpopular opinion, I know, but I just love the symbolism. The use of color is great, and I like the idea that you have to fall in love with the person, not the idea of a person."

Raph nods and continues to eat.

"Sounds interestin."

"I think so."

Raph takes another bite before looking at her.

"Thanks."

Lana raises a brow waiting for him to continue.

"For?"

"For always treatin me like a person."

She sits up and looks at him seriously.

"Raphael, you _are_ a person. So are your brothers and father."

Raph stares at her before standing and putting his dishes in the sink. He walks off into the dojo leaving Lana to stare after him with concern. She quickly stands and walks into the dojo after him. Sliding the door open she leans against the doorway and watches him attack his punching bag. The duck tape is wearing down and she can see sand fly every time he moves it.

"…what happened tonight? You're acting-"

"Angry?"

"Sad."

Raph pauses mid punch before half-heartedly hitting the bag.

"I'm fine."

She stands up straight and looks at him.

"So you are sad."

She walks further into the dojo and shuts the door behind herself.

"Didn't say that."

"You didn't have to Raph…"

Raph grunts and continues his onslaught on his punching bag.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

He chuckles and looks at her.

"You can't beat me up."

"Can to, but that's beside the point. Spill the beans."

Lana smiles at him slightly before sitting down on the padded floor. Raph looks down at her before kicking the bag.

"Went on patrol."

"Okay. Sounds like a normal night."

"…saved a couple people."

Lana smiles and nods.

"Of course. You're great at that."

Raph smiles sadly at her before continuing. He speaks through his punches making Lana listen closely.

"Saved this girl…"

Her smile turns into a smirk before leaning back to look at him.

"Was she hot or something?"

"She was beautiful…"

Lana sits up happily and crosses her legs under her.

"Yeah! Good for you. You deserve a pretty girl. What was her name?"

Raph stops hitting the bag before taking a deep breathe.

"I didn't get it."

Lana's smile falls slightly and looks at him closely.

"Oh…why not?"

"She was too busy screaming and calling me a freak…even said she was better off with the freaks trying to rape her."

Lana's eyes go wide and her mouth falls open in shock.

"Oh my gosh, Raph, I'm so sorry."

Raph looks at her and shrugs.

"Shit happens."

Lana shakes her head and stands up. She hugs him tightly and he gently hugs her back.

"Lana I'm fine."

"Shut up."

Lana tries to keep herself from crying but a tear slips down her face.

"I bet she was horrible. And tacky looking."

Raph chuckles humorlessly before taking a step back from their embrace.

"Sure babe."

Lana looks him over and shakes her head. His stance is guarded and his eyes are downcast making her even sadder. This horrible woman's words got to him. He didn't deserve that.

"You're great…you know that right?"

Raph doesn't say anything and she punches his shoulder.

"You are. Anyone would be lucky to have you or one of your brothers."

Raph stares at her cryptically before nodding and looking away. Lana tries to decipher his look, but when he goes back to punching the bag she looks at him sadly. She sits back on the ground and watches, waiting for him to say something.

"Raph-"

"Lana leave me alone okay?"

She shuts her mouth at his angry tone and he sighs before leaning onto the bag.

"I don't need you ta try and make me feel bettah. I'm fine. My brothers and I have been dealin with this for years. Fuckin years…"

Lana nods and slowly stands up.

"I know that…but I also know that you take it harder than your brothers. Mikey just laughs and makes a joke, Donnie chocks it up as human nature, and Leo, well Leo just ignores it for the most part. You take it to heart. You always have. We all know that. No one should ever speak to you that way and make you feel like you're worth less than you are, especially after you saved their life."

Raph rolls his eyes and turns around.

"People are shitty. I know that betta than anyone-"

"I know you do Raph, I really do, but that doesn't make it okay."

He looks at her with an unreadable expression before shrugging.

"Yer right. It sucks. I hate bein called a freak. We all do…and yeah it hurts more when it's a girl sayin it, but there's no use in me bitchin about it."

Lana frowns and feels herself getting angry.

"You have every right to bitch about it! It's not fair!"

His eyes go wide in surprise before he spins around and yells in an exasperated tone.

"Of course it's not fair! Nothin is fair when yer a mutant turtle Lana! You'll never understand that! Yer human and beautiful!"

Lana stares at him in surprise before letting him calm down. He takes a few deep breaths and rubs his face with his hand.

"Lana I'm-"

"You could seriously give John Bender a run for his money on teen angst."

He stares down at her in confusion before looking away and shrugging.

"…who's that?"

Lana smiles sadly.

"Doesn't matter…you're right. I probably will never understand what you and your brothers have gone through, but I love you, all of you, and when a stupid girl makes you feel less than what your truly worth I get mad. I just want to make you feel better."

"That's not yer job."

"You're right, but I'm going to keep doing it because I care."

He stares at her before sighing. She smiles back at him before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Want to watch a movie?"

He shrugs and heads out to the TV. Lana follows him and smiles as his walk is much more confident than it was minutes ago. Raph grabs a movie from the pile and puts it into the player before sitting on the couch with his arm strewn across the back. Lana sits on the other side before putting her legs in his lap he glances at them before starting the movie. They sit in silence for most of it with Lana stealing glances at him throughout.

"…I love you Raph."

He stiffens at her words before looking over at her. She smiles at him before sitting up.

"…love ya too."

She smiles and hugs him quickly before sitting back.

"You know, one day you're going to get a girlfriend hotter than all of those horrible girls combined."

"Damn straight."

She smiles at him and rolls her eyes.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Mhm."

He smirks at her and wraps his arms around her. She smiles and gets comfortable as they finish the movie. Raph looks down at her and smiles slightly before actually watching the movie. Once the credits start rolling Lana sits back up and stretches.

"That movie is so long."

"Yeah it is."

The door of the lair opens and Splinter along with Leo walk back in. Leo smiles down at them before heading into his room. Raph waits for Lana to get up and go to him, but she instead gets up to switch movies. When she sits back down on the couch Raph looks at her funny.

"What?"

"Yer not going to hang out with Leo?"

She shakes her head and leans against him again.

"Why not?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"Uh no"

"Good, because we're hanging out…I missed this."

"You're such a softie."

He smiles and ruffles her hair jokingly. She swats at his hands and glares at him.

"I hate that."

"I know, that's why I do it."

She rolls her eyes with a laugh before pointing at the screen.

"Just watch the movie bro."

"Whateva loser."

She smiles and chuckles before wrapping his arm around her again. He watches her get comfortable and sighs before smiling and watching the movie.

"I mean it though Raph. You're going to find a girl that makes you happier than anything…don't worry."

Raph doesn't say anything but instead stares down at her sadly. He nods and hugs her with the arm around her.

"…thanks Lana."

She smiles and they relax as the movie continues. Throughout the movie Raph catches himself smiling and even laughing at some of the lines.

"What's this movie called again?"

"The Breakfast Club. It's a serious classic dude."

He rolls his eyes and focuses on the characters.

"Ooh this is my favorite part!"

She sits up and watches closely and Raph does the same.

"I wish I could dance like that!"

Raph chuckles and watches them move around the library.

"They're okay."

She smiles at him before laying her head on his shoulder. He glances down at her before getting comfortable again.

"…you're John Bender."

"Sure."

"You are. He's hot, angsty, and he's a total badass. That's you."

He raises a brow.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Hell yeah. Lexi and I both do."

He chuckles before shrugging.

"Yer right. I am."

She laughs and nods her head before leaning on him again.

"…and he gets the girl at the end…you know, we're our own kind of Breakfast club. Without you guys saving me, we would have never been friends probably."

"Probably."

"…I'm happy we all found each other."

She glances up at him with a smile and Raph nods back.

"Me too babe."

She was right. He did have a lot in common with Bender, but also a lot of differences...Raph glances down at Lana before sighing. She was too smart for her own good…and she was Leo's. Lucky guy. He goes back to watching the movie and decides it's one of his favorites.

"…want to order pizza?"

"Hell yeah."

She jumps off the couch and runs to the kitchen with Raph following closely behind with a smile.

**So it started out kind of serious. Sorry about that, but I was inspired by a tumblr post I saw. Hopefully I made it fluffy enough for everyone! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think **


End file.
